the_td_gangs_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mufasa
Mufasa was King of the Pride Lands. He is Scar's older brother, Simba's father, and Kiara and Kion's grandfather. He, and his wife, Sarabi, were proud to have their son, Simba, when he was a newborn cub, and was proud to have the Pride Lands celebrate his presentation. But his younger brother, Scar, didn't come at all, because he wanted to be king instead of Mufasa, or Simba. One day, Mufasa, along with the rest of the Total Drama Gang, saved the lives of young Simba and Nala, along with Bridgette, Lindsay, and Grace. Later, after the incident in the Elephant Graveyard, he was disappointed in the embarrassed Simba for disobeying his orders not to go there, and said that being brave does not mean anyone can go looking for trouble. He also admitted he was scared of losing his son. Then, he taught Simba that the Great Kings of the past watch down from the stars of the night-time sky. Sometime later, Mufasa, Zazu, and the T.D. Gang were informed by Scar that Simba was being chased by a stampede of wildebeests in the gorge, they all didn't know that Scar was plotting to kill Mufasa, and Simba, in the gorge. Mufasa and the Total Drama Gang went down to save Simba, and while Mufasa was climbing to safety, Simba and the T.D. Gang had to find their way up. But then, Scar appeared again, and his chance came to betray his older brother, and take his place. Before tossing him into the stampede below, Scar said "Long live the king." As Mufasa into the stampede, Simba and the T.D. Gang watched in horror, and went to see if he was okay. They called out for him, but he didn't answer. Then, after another wildebeest pasts them, they saw Mufasa's dead body under a broken tree. Heartbroken, Simba tried to call for help, and he and the T.D. Gang cried. When Scar appeared, he blamed Simba for causing his own father's death by accident, and told Simba to run away and never return. After Simba grew up in the Jungle with Timon and Pumbaa, and after an arguement with a grown-up Nala, Simba and the T.D. Gang met Rafiki, the shaman baboon. Rafiki told Simba that his father, Mufasa, lives in him, even in his reflections. Then, Mufasa appeared as a ghost in the clouds, telling Simba that he had forgotten him and who he is. Telling Simba that he must take his place in the circle of life, he told him to remember who he is. Then, Simba agreed to return to the Pride Lands, with the help of the T.D. Gang. During their encounter with Scar, Scar told Simba that he was the real murderer who killed Mufasa, then was forced by Simba to tell the other lions, and the T.D. Gang. After Scar was defeated by Simba, and finished by his own army of hyenas, Simba finally claimed his own place as King of the Pride Lands, after Mufasa's spirit tells him again to remember. Mufasa's spirit returned, in The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. After Kion demonstrated the "Roar of the Elders", Simba and Rafiki show him, Bunga and the TD Gang the lair of the Lion Guard beneath Pride Rock. According to the paintings on the wall, during Mufasa's reign, Scar was the leader of the Lion Guard and was gifted with the roar. But Scar let the power go to his head, making him believe he'd be a worthier king than Mufasa and attempted to rally the Lion Guard to help him usurp his brother. When they refused, Scar destroyed them with the roar, but his crime caused him to lose the roar forever. When Kion starts having doubts about leading the Lion Guard after Simba tells him that the Guard should be an all-lion group, Mufasa appears before his grandson. He counsels Kion, stating that leadership is never easy. When Kion asked why he could not use the roar on command and confided his worries about becoming corrupted like Scar, Mufasa assured him that the roar and himself will be there for him when he needs them most, before vanishing. Mufasa's spirit returned again in The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Alpha and Omega, watching the TD Gang leaving for Prydain proudly. Mufasa's spirit appears in The Total Drama Gang Searches for the Black Cauldron, where he convinces Bridgette to go back to the Horned King's castle and save her friends. Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Friends Category:Deceased characters Category:Good-hearted characters Category:Fathers Category:Kings Category:Ghosts Category:Guests